And The Beat Goes On
by Phoebe Dynamite
Summary: A LizzieMcGuireEven Stevens mix. Lizzie's band meets up with the Twitty-Stevens Connection in Sacramento. What will happen when they meet? And what will Lizzie do when she's caught in a love triangle?
1. Rock Your World

Chapter One: Rock Your World  
  
A/N: I don't own any of these characters or the song at the end. They belong to Disney.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I ran through the quad, super excited. I don't think I'd ever been so psyched in my LIFE. I'd just gotten the hottest scoop EVER!!!  
  
I spotted Miranda and Gordo eating lunch at our normal table. I rushed over to them as fast as I could, barely missing the vending machine.  
  
"Are you okay?" Gordo asked me as I sat down beside him, not seeming to care that I almost broke me hip.  
  
"I'm fine!" I shouted. Miranda and Gordo exchanged confused glances then looked back at me.  
  
AL (Animated Lizzie): Okay, I'll admit, I sound like I ate three pounds of sugar for breakfast.  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda said, leaning over and resting her hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
I brushed her away and rolled my eyes. Then I got right back to being excited. "I have AWESOME news!"  
  
Gordo rubbed his chin. "Lemme guess," he said sarcastically. "Ethan got a cat scan and they found a brain cell!"  
  
Miranda hit his head. But I had no time for his stupid remarks.  
  
AL: Okay, so Ethan may have the IQ of a rock, but rocks are cool. I guess.  
  
"Guys!" I shouted, trying to focus attention back on me and my good news. They stopped arguing and looked at me. "So, what do you have for us?" Miranda asked, the longing to crush Gordo still in her dark brown eyes.  
  
I took a breath and pulled a crumpled up piece of paper out of my backpack. "Look!" I shouted and gave it to them to read.  
  
HEY CALIFORNIA! B.I.F.F. RECORDS IS LOOKING FOR THE "NEXT BIG THING!" IF BANDS FROM 14 TO 18 THINK THEY HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE #1, ENTER THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS COMPETITION, FRIDAY, APRIL 10TH, IN SACRAMENTO. REMEMBER TO GET YOUR ROCK ON!  
  
Gordo and Miranda read the flyer and looked back up at me like I was crazy.  
  
"What?" I said defensively. "I think we should enter."  
  
AL: Plus, I know that if there's one thing that gets through Ethan Craft's head, it's music, even if he can't dance to it good at all.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo shouted at me, getting in my face. "You're forgetting one small detail."  
  
"We don't have a band!" Miranda finished for him.  
  
AL: Uh, hello? Ever heard of 'forming' one?  
  
"Not yet," I said mischievously.  
  
Gordo shook his head.  
  
"I can see your wheels turning Lizzie," Miranda said, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
I pulled a Snickers bar out of my backpack, pulled away the paper, and began eating. "Oh c'mon guys. Making a band would be fun! Remember how I was almost in Angel Liberman's band?" I gave a wicked grin.  
  
Gordo took an imaginary dagger, pushed it through his chest, and fell to the ground. Then he got up casually and said, "That's how are band would survive in today's music world."  
  
AL: You know, if Gordo wasn't being such a blockhead, I might agree with him.  
  
"C'mon Gordo," I said. "You know how to play the keyboard."  
  
"I took lessons for three weeks when I was six," Gordo replied, making a face. "I don't think that qualifies for a band."  
  
Miranda tossed a fry in her mouth. "I can play the guitar. My uncle in Mexico City taught me."  
  
"Uh oh," Gordo mumbled.  
  
"Cool!" I shouted, jumping up from my seat. Then I thought of something brilliant. "I could be the lead singer!"  
  
Before Gordo or Miranda could even say anything, I raced inside, got to my locker, opened it, and pulled out a piece of paper. I had just thought of a song.  
  
'Why not take a crazy chance? Why not do a crazy dance? If you lose a moment, you might lose a lot. So why not? Why not?' 


	2. The TwittyStevens Connection

Chapter Two: The Twitty-Stevens Connection  
  
A/N: I don not own any of these characters. They belong to Disney.  
  
Louis's POV  
  
I was heading out of Wexler's office. I had just posted the school's top secret computer codes outside of the cafeteria, so I was in pretty big trouble. Mom and dad were called in, Ren gave me one of her 'How could you be so stupid Louis?' looks, the whole nine yards. So I was leaving Wexler's office after this big conference with him and mom and dad, when I saw this flyer. I felt my heart sing when I read it.  
  
You see, if you want to get anywhere in the music business, you had to hook up with B.I.F.F. Records. They were the bloodhounds on the block. They were the guys who discovered those crummy boy bands like Front Street Men and N*Tune and those really hot singers like Whitney Swords and Jenna F. Gomez. They also gave the world really cool bands like Washington Park and Difficult Strategy. But now, I was sure they were going to put the best band for the job on the market: The Twitty-Stevens Connection.  
  
The flyer I saw said that B.I.F.F. Records was having a Battle of the Bands. It would be right here in Sacramento two weeks from Friday. It was Monday. The Twitty-Stevens Connection had time.  
  
After I saw it, I grabbed it and ran back into the office. I had to show Ren. I knew if she agreed to it, the whole band would.  
  
"Ow! Louis, watch where you're going, will you?"  
  
I had just slammed face-first into Ren, dropping the flyer on the ground. Giving her a really quick "Sorry," I hurried to pick it up.  
  
Ren saw me look at it like it was God. So she grabs it out of my hand, almost ripping it in half, and yells, "Gimme that you worm."  
  
So I let her read it. I watched her eye motion, looking for signs that her rather large brain is screaming "This is awesome!" or "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
She read the flyer really quick. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, so I just waited for her to say something. She just looked off into space, twitching her nose like a cat like she always does when she's over- analyzing something.  
  
Then finally, the Queen of Sheba speaks. "Houston, we have a problem."  
  
I feel my brain scream "WHAT?!!" and I look at her with my best 'You're making no sense' look. She notices this and says, "It's Beans."  
  
By now I'm confused. Madame President notices this, too, and shoves the paper in my face, pointing to one of the lines. "Read it," she commands.  
  
So I read the line she's pointing to, and it states very clearly: IF BANDS FROM 14 TO 18 BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. I must have overlooked it.  
  
"It sounds cool Louis," Ren says, tone getting softer. "But if we entered, we'd have to cut Beans out. And if we won, then Beans wouldn't even be in the band anymore."  
  
Suddenly I blurt out, "We have no choice. We have to replace him."  
  
Now I can feel eyes on the back of my neck. They're burning holes through my skin. I can tell they're not Ren's eyes because when Ren stares at you, it feels like your drinking a Slurpie right out of the machine. But this felt like nails going right through your back. That kind of stare only belonged to one subhuman.  
  
"LOUIS STEVENS!"  
  
I turned around and there was Conrad Wexler, a larger more heartless and self-centered version of Ren. His beady little eyes were staring at me like I was the victim of his unearthly haunting.  
  
I try to play cool. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. W?"  
  
He looked like he was about pull out his pistol and draw. "Get to class Stevens, before I make you a permanent part of the wall!"  
  
I give him a silly little salute and race out of his office, ripping the flyer out of Ren's hand as I went. But before I ran off to Mrs. Lovelson's science class, I heard Wexler say to the Queen, "Ren, I've said it before and I'll say it again. Don't genetics mean anything? How could a Stevens do something so irresponsible?"  
  
Ren hears him loud and clear, I know, but does she stick up for me? No. She just says, "I'm not sure, sir," in a really jumbled voice and begins ruffling through papers.  
  
Some sister I've got.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ren's POV  
  
Louis just doesn't get it. He doesn't get why I have to agree with Mr. Wexler all the time. He hates Mr. Wexler almost as much as he hates Coach Tugnut, and right now he hates me.  
  
But that's not completely the point of why he hates me.  
  
In two weeks, there's going to be this Battle of the Bands thing held by B.I.F.F. Records, the most recognized label in the music business. Our band, the Twitty-Stevens Connections, should be there, rocking Sacramento with our music, but our bassist is only 8-years-old. You all know Beans, or Dennis the Menace.  
  
I had to think of something before I saw Louis. I knew that we might as well ask our old bassist, Artie Ryan, back. But I knew Louis would absolutely kill me if I brought it up. We all knew Beans was awesome, but if we were going to blow the B.I.F.F. executives away, we needed to qualify.  
  
At lunch, I sat down with Tawny and Twitty. I guess Louis had already told them about the Battle of the Bands because all they were talking about was our new song, "The Way Things Were."  
  
"Hey guys," I said, sitting down next to Twitty. My tone of voice wasn't happy.  
  
"Hey Ren," said Tawny, staring disgustedly down at her lunch. "How's Louis's punishment going?"  
  
I sighed. "Not so good. He has to have lunch with Tugnut today."  
  
Twitty made a burning noise. "Ouch."  
  
Tom joined us along with Monique and Ruby. I wasn't really listening to them, just listening to our new song in my head.  
  
'Could it be that we are more than what we were? Not just friends but maybe more? The way things were cannot be seen in a futuristic dream. I think I'm feeling something that I've never felt before.'  
  
Louis had written the lyrics. I knew that it was dedicated Tawny. I could just tell. I knew he wanted to perform it at the Battle of the Bands so she could know how he felt. But was had to replace Beansy with someone.  
  
  
  
Hey!! Sorry if I disappointed you Lizzie McGuire fans with this Even Stevens chapter, but I have to. Remember, this is an LM/ES crossover. Plus, it will be a LG fanfic, trust me. I promise!!!  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	3. Why Not?

Chapter Three: Why Not?  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
We've officially formed a band, Lizzie, Miranda, and I. We're the Feel- Good Wallflowers. Lizzie thought of it. I actually kind of like it.  
  
I actually kind of like HER.  
  
Where did that come from?  
  
My heart, obviously. I mean, I've known Elizabeth Brooke McGuire all of my life. She's always been my best friend, my number 1 priority. But then suddenly my feelings changed when she started seeing that Ronnie guy last year. I got jealous, I admit it. But it's just that I knew I would never have a chance with her, I guess. But I couldn't give up. I can't give up.  
  
I mean, she KISSED me.  
  
It was on the cheek, but it was photographed for the world to see. She kissed me right there and then during the taking of our 8th grade class picture. When Miranda saw it, she looked like she was one of those zebras on the Discovery Channel that gets shot and don't know it yet. But I felt like I had gotten shot inside when Lizzie blushed like crazy when Miranda saw it.  
  
Okay, I have to stop talking about Lizzie for five seconds. She may be beautiful and smart and funny and kind and all-around wonderful. . . Okay Gordo, you're losing it.  
  
I headed over to Lizzie's house after school. I was ready to hear the song Lizzie wrote. She was going to sing it, too. Just then my heart started to pound like crazy. What if I heard her then spilled my feelings out on the floor? What if I grabbed her when she was done and kissed her?  
  
I walked up the pathway to the McGuire home. I rang the doorbell reluctantly. Something then made me look down. On the stairs, engraved in the cement was: 'Lizzie, Matt, Gordo-1995'. I smiled. I remembered that day so well.  
  
~* Flashback to August 28th, 1995 *~  
  
"Gordo, I'm gonna put this gooey stuff in your hair!"  
  
Lizzie stuck a cement-covered finger in Gordo's face, smiling like crazy, blonde hair radiating in the late-summer sun.  
  
Gordo pushed her away and laughed. "Stop it, Lizzie Dizzy! For your information, it's called cement. Girls are so stupid!"  
  
Lizzie dabbed her best bud's nose. "Girls go to college to get more knowledge! Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider!"  
  
Gordo rubbed the substance off of his nose. "Yea right!"  
  
Mrs. McGuire sat down beside them on their front step, holding hands with 2- year-old Matt. "You guys ready to make handprints on the new house?" she asked them.  
  
"Yes!" they both shouted.  
  
Mrs. McGuire pointed to a square spot of wet cement over by the newly planted hedges. "Go kids!"  
  
Before the two friends ran over to it, Gordo leaned over and gave Lizzie a peck on the cheek.  
  
~* *~  
  
Lizzie opened the door. I looked up and met her eyes. "Hey Gordo! Nice timing. We're about to start. C'mon."  
  
I followed her into the house, the vision of her heavenly smile branded into my brain, making me feel like I could move mountains.  
  
We walked upstairs and into Lizzie's room. I could smell her hair. It was like walking though a field of flowers. I wasn't paying attention so I almost ran into the door.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lizzie asked me, taking my hand to pull me into her bedroom.  
  
"Yea," I said, my mind a million miles away, my eyes staring deep into hers.  
  
It was then that I realized that I think I loved Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I led Gordo into my room as quick as I could. He seemed to be in some sort of daze, though. He was just staring at me, a smile slowly curling on his lips.  
  
"Hey!" Miranda called from behind me. "Let's do this."  
  
I shoved Gordo playfully on my bed beside Miranda, who was plucking at her guitar. I grabbed my hairbrush, held it like a mike, and said, "Miranda, see if you can get this tune." I turned to Gordo, who was still staring at me. "You, too Gordo."  
  
I didn't wait for their answers. I began singing:  
  
"You think you're going nowhere  
  
When you're walking down the street  
  
You're acting like you just don't care  
  
When life can be so sweet  
  
Why you wanna be like that  
  
Cause if there's nothing new  
  
You're not fooling no one  
  
You're not even fooling you  
  
So walk a little slower  
  
and open up your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
  
the good things passing by  
  
There may never be a sign  
  
No flashing neon light  
  
Telling you to make your move  
  
Or when the time is right  
  
(So) Why not  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
you might lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
Why not  
  
(Why not take a crazy chance  
  
why not take a crazy chance)  
  
You always dress in yellow  
  
when you wanna dress in gold  
  
Instead of listening to your heart  
  
You do just what you're told  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
  
What you'll never know  
  
Let's just get into your car  
  
And Go baby Go  
  
(So) Why not  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
why not  
  
Ohh  
  
I might be the one for you  
  
Ohh yeah  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
Ohh  
  
It could be the thing to do  
  
What I'm saying is  
  
You gotta let me know  
  
You'll never get to heaven  
  
Or even to L.A.  
  
If you don't believe there's a way  
  
Why not  
  
Take a star from the sky  
  
Why not  
  
Spread your wings and fly  
  
It might take a little  
  
Or it might take a lot  
  
So why not  
  
why not  
  
(So) Why not  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose a moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not  
  
Why not"  
  
  
  
Hey y'all! Sry it took me SO long to update! I jus saw the episode of Even Stevens where Louis tells Tawny how he feels about her. I LOVED IT!!! Gordo and Lizzie Dizzy (lol) better be next in line!  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
Goddess4LiFe 


	4. Lizzie Gets Dizzy

Chapter Four: Lizzie Gets Dizzy  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
When I was done singing, I looked at Gordo. "So," I said eagerly. "What did you think?"  
  
He didn't answer. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were looking directly into mine. It was like looking at Ethan.  
  
AL: Which is my favorite pastime.  
  
Miranda waved a hand in front of his face. "Gordo?" she shouted. "Hola! Anybody home?"  
  
Suddenly, he snapped out of it. He stood up quickly and stammered, "I love you. I, I mean, I loved IT."  
  
Miranda and I both shot confused glances at him. "Are you okay?" I asked him, trying hard not to think of what he had just said by mistake.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered quickly. His cheeks turned red and he looked down.  
  
Miranda smiled at me. "I liked the song Lizzie," she said. "It was very. . . direct."  
  
"Really?" I said, tossing the hair brush on my bed. "You think so?"  
  
Gordo shot his head back up. "Lizzie, did you write that song for someone in particular?" His eyes were curious and hopeful.  
  
AL: Oh no. Is Kate right? Does Gordo like me?  
  
"Uh," I stuttered. "Maybe, why?"  
  
He looked down again. "Just wondering. Just like Miranda said, it sounds, you know, direct."  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"That's not bad," Miranda said quickly.  
  
"I know," I said, trying to put on a smile.  
  
AL: Did I write that song for Gordo? It couldn't be. Though it DOES sound like it's Gordo I'm talking to.  
  
"I have to go," said Gordo suddenly. He turned towards the door.  
  
"Gordo!" I called after him. "You just got here!"  
  
"I know," he replied quietly. "But I better start working on the song if we want to be ready by Friday. See ya." Then he raced out of the room.  
  
"What's with him?" Miranda asked me.  
  
"I don't know," I answered, a million thoughts NASCAR-racing through my head.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After dinner that night, I logged onto the internet. I had to register us for the battle. The three of us had already gotten Okays from our parents on the whole deal.  
  
When I was done registering us, an ad flashed up. I usually ignore them, but this one caught my eye:  
  
GIRLS, NEED ADVICE ON GUYS? THINK SOMEONE LIKES YOU BUT YOU'RE GETTING MIXED SIGNALS? THEN VISIT OUR CHAT ROOM BY CLICKING HERE.  
  
Now, usually I don't go in chat rooms. Well, technically I'm not allowed. But I needed some help. So I clicked where it said. I entered the chat room. But I needed a chat name.  
  
So love struck me picked Gordo'sGrl51.  
  
I sent out a message to all the chatters:  
  
HEY GIRLS. I NEED SOME HELP. I THINK MY BEST FRIEND LIKES ME AND I MIGHT LIKE HIM. ANYONE HAVE ANY ADVICE FOR ME?  
  
I sat there for two minutes, waiting for a reply. I was about to exit when a message popped up on my screen.  
  
WonTawn86: Hey Gordo'sGrl51. I see you need some help.  
  
AL: Yes! Someone who can help me!  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: Yes I do. Can you help me out?  
  
WonTawn86: Yea. I've been in the same situation. I fell for my best friend and he fell for me.  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: How'd you deal?  
  
WonTawn86: Well, at first he was going to move away. So we both made each other tapes telling how we really felt without each other knowing. Turns out he didn't move and now we're dating.  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: So I should just tell him how I feel?  
  
WonTawn86: If you think he likes you too than he would be thrilled.  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: Wow, I never thought of it that way. I mean, if he DOES like me, then I have nothing to lose, right?  
  
WonTawn86: Exactly.  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: Thank you so much! I don't feel so blah anymore. And with this whole Battle of the Bands thing coming up that I'm in, I feel sick to my stomach.  
  
WonTawn86: You're in that, too?  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: Yea. My band's the Feel-Good Wallflowers.  
  
WonTawn86: Cool. Mine's the Twitty-Stevens Connection. We're supposed to be in it but we need an age-acceptable bass player.  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: That stinks. The thing's Friday.  
  
WonTawn86: I know. But we'll find one. My name's Tawny Dean. Look for me there.  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: Totally. I'm outie!  
  
WonTawn86: See ya Friday!  
  
I was about to log off when another message popped up.  
  
PrettyinPink22: Lizzie? Is that you?  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: Who's this?  
  
PrettyinPink22: Kate Sanders. Is this Lizzie "Ethan Worshipper" McGuire?  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: Yea.  
  
PrettyinPink22: Oh my gosh. I totally knew it.  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: Knew what?  
  
PrettyinPink22: You like Gordo.  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: I do not!  
  
PrettyinPink22: Then explain the chat name. ;)  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: So what if I do? You said yourself that he likes me.  
  
PrettyinPink22: Does he know you like him?  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: No. But why do you care?  
  
PrettyinPink22: Because Gordo would be so happy if you did.  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: Wait a minute. Why are you in this chat room Kate?  
  
PrettyinPink22: None of your business McGuire.  
  
Gordo'sGrl51: Fine!  
  
PrettyinPink22: Fine!  
  
I quickly logged off and sat back in my chair, frustrated. Knowing Kate, she was probably going to tell EVERYONE at school that I liked Gordo.  
  
I had to tell him first.  
  
I picked up my phone and dialed Gordo's number.  
  
AL: Why not take a crazy chance?  
  
  
  
Hey! Sorry about the cliffhanger. I want to know if anyone has heard any news about the Lizzie McGuire Movie sequel (I saw the movie three times and still love it but still disappointed with ending). I hoped you liked this chapter!  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	5. Not So Confused Anymore

Chapter Five: Not So Confused Anymore  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I was sitting in my bedroom, holding the money slip for our 8th grade class picture in my hands, just staring down at it. It was just a money slip, but it was giving me this weird vibe, like the day of the class picture, something monumental was going to happen. As I sat, Lizzie's voice still echoed in my head,  
  
"If you lose a moment, you might lose a lot. So why not? Why not?"  
  
I lie back down on my bed, head pretty much screwed up. I thought back to a few months ago, when Lizzie was the advice columnist for the school E- Zine. That last e-mail she had answered, the one from Confused Guy, did it have any impact on her? Did she not realize that it was from me?  
  
My phone rang. I didn't exactly rush to pick it up. At first I just kind of sat there, waiting till the caller hung up. But I decided to answer it since it might be Miranda or Lizzie.  
  
"Hello?" I said sluggishly.  
  
"Hey Gordo. It's Lizzie," said a familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," I replied, a small smile forming on my lips. "What's up?"  
  
I heard her take a deep breath, like she was really nervous. "Lizzie," I said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said really jumpy. "I'm great. I just had to call you to. . . tell you something really important."  
  
I tossed the money slip on my desk and sat down in my chair. "Is it about the band?"  
  
"Uh, not exactly," was her answer.  
  
'Uh-oh,' I said to myself. 'What's happening here?'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I sat down on my bed, squeezing Mr. Snuggles' brains out. I was THAT scared. My mind was searching for exactly the right words to say. I mean, I had just figured out that I liked him.  
  
AL: Yea dimwit! It only took you fourteen years!  
  
I sighed again, telling myself to shut up.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said with concern. "What's going on? Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
I was just about to say it, just about to tell Gordo that I liked him, when suddenly, it hit me like El Nino.  
  
AL: It couldn't be, could it?  
  
"Gordo," I said cautiously. "Call me crazy, but are you. . . were you. . . are you Confused Guy?"  
  
There was a long silence. The longer it lasted, though, the more positive I was that Gordo WAS Confused Guy, the E-Zine reader that had wrote:  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
I think I like my best friend as more than just a friend. What should I do?  
  
Signed,  
  
Confused Guy  
  
AL: How could you have not seen it McGuire? How could you have ignored all the signs that Gordo liked you as more than a friend? How much more stupid and Matt-like could you have been?  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo finally said, voice shaking. Then he laughed. "I hate it when you're right."  
  
I laughed, too. But then we both stopped at the same time.  
  
"So you know the truth now," he said quietly.  
  
"Yea," I replied, not sure what else to say. Then I thought of it. "Gordo, I like you, too."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ren's POV  
  
What was the worst thing that could've happened to the Twitty-Stevens Connection, worse than not being able to be in the Battle of the Bands?  
  
We got an awesome bass player.  
  
Larry Beal.  
  
This morning I walked into school, feeling pretty good about myself. I was wearing cute pastel pink hip huggers with a light blue peasant top. My hair was pulled into a ponytail on top of my head. I'll admit it, I looked cute.  
  
So I walked into the main office, when who should I find sitting there? My brother (big surprise).  
  
"What did you do now Louis?" I asked him as I went through the Lost and Found, looking for one of my purple hoop earrings that I had lost the day before.  
  
When Louis didn't answer, I looked over at him. He was crossing out names on a piece of paper.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, snatching it from his hand.  
  
"Ren!" he shouted. "Why do have to grab every important paper that I hold? Is that another thing you've set out to accomplish?"  
  
"Louis!" I shouted back. "What is this paper and why is Larry Beal's name on it?" Ugh, the name left a bad taste in my mouth.  
  
Louis just looked down. "Because," he started quietly. "He's in the band."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I screamed.  
  
"Ren," Louis said, trying to calm me down. "Relax. Larry's an awesome bass player and he could learn our new song in like a day. Plus, he's already shot down three bands to play with us in this gig. I mean, he's that good."  
  
I sat down, trying to take it all in. The only emotion I was feeling right then was utter confusion. 


	6. Sacramento, Here We Come

Chapter Six: Sacramento, Here We Come  
  
2 Weeks Later, Wednesday, 1:00 am  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
We drove for hours. I didn't realize how far Sacramento was. We, Gordo, Miranda, Matt, my parents, and I, left our house at 8:00 pm on Tuesday, it still being light out. It was fun at first; we played car games and sang along with the radio. Then we worked on preparations for our performance. That took a little while.  
  
First, Miranda decided we needed cool band nicknames.  
  
"I all ready have one," argued Gordo.  
  
"Well, you need a new one," she commanded, pulling a notebook and pen out of her bag.  
  
AL: How much more unique do you get than Gordo?  
  
"What kind of names?" I asked Miranda.  
  
She thought for a moment. But just as she was about to say something, Dad piped in from the front seat, "You know, something like Funky Liz or Happenin' G."  
  
Everyone, including Mom, looked at Dad with confusion. Matt patted him slowly on the shoulder, "It's okay Dad. We understand."  
  
The three of us giggled.  
  
AL: And the sad part is, he was being serious.  
  
"Actually Mr. McGuire," said Miranda through laughter. "I was thinking more along the lines of," she paused for a moment then pointed to herself, "Corteza."  
  
Gordo and I looked at each other, than turned away quickly. Things had been a little rocky between us since our phone conversation.  
  
AL: Yea, and the four original Beatles are getting back together.  
  
"Coretza?" Gordo said to Miranda.  
  
She nodded. "Yea," she said. "It's part of my heritage. My ancestors date back to Cortez and the Aztecs."  
  
AL: Sure, Miranda gets an interesting heritage. And I get dairy farmers and can makers.  
  
"Well if you're Corteza," said Gordo smugly. "I'm the King of Norway." When we all turn to him, he just says, "What? That's my favorite joke."  
  
Then it was my turn. Now, my heritage is about as dull as campaign commercial, so I had nothing to work with.  
  
"What about you Lizzie?" Miranda asked me.  
  
AL: Well, I could choose from nothing, nothing, and my personal favorite, nothing!  
  
"Hey!" said Gordo suddenly. "I've got it!" He turned to me. "How about Catwalk? You know, you used to be a model."  
  
AL: Wow, Catwalk! That's awesome!"  
  
"Wow Gordo," I said. "I'm impressed."  
  
We both blushed then. I guess we both remembered that time after the Murder Mystery party when we were "impressed" with each other.  
  
"So it's decided," Miranda said, snapping us back into reality. "We're the Feel-Good Wallflowers: King of Norway, Corteza, and Catwalk."  
  
I smiled. This was going to be so awesome.  
  
But five hours later, I wasn't so excited anymore. I was half asleep with my headphones on, playing music from Jenna F. Gomez's new CD, "This is You. . . Now." Gordo was next to me, completely asleep, his video camera, on Stand-by, slowly slipping from his right hand. I quietly took it from him, turned it off, and put it on the floor of the car. That's when I noticed it:  
  
His leg was brushed up against mine and his right hand had fallen on my knee.  
  
Without thinking, I pushed away his hand and squeezed closer to Miranda on the other side of me, who was asleep against the window, her drool sliding down the glass.  
  
AL: Why do I feel like I'm a Dorito caught in someone's throat?  
  
Trying to get in a comfortable position so I could fall asleep, I could hear Matt snoring in the seats behind me. I felt like Sacramento was millions of miles away. I felt like none of this Battle of the Bands thing was worth it. If I hadn't had been so persistent about forming a band for this stupid thing, I wouldn't be in this situation with Gordo. I mean, if we won, we would be music superstars. Did we really want that? Or had we thought of this only as a good time?  
  
AL: No. A good time would be eating oven-fried chicken with Prince William and Ashton Kutcher and having them fight over me and the last piece of chicken.  
  
I gave a deep sigh, letting myself lean uncomfortably against Miranda's bent over side. A tear slid down my cheek. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Lizzie?" a soft voice suddenly said as we drove on in the darkness.  
  
At first I thought it was my dad, but he was wearing headphones that connected to the radio, eyes focused on the highway.  
  
"Lizzie," the voice said again, more alive this time.  
  
I turned to look at Gordo, who I had thought was sleeping, but was actually quietly stretching his arms out.  
  
"Gordo?" I whispered into the dark.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I looked at Lizzie. Her blue eyes radiated even in the dark. I could see that she was crying, which made me want to cry, too.  
  
"Gordo," she repeated, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
I tried to smile. "Nope. Just resting my eyes."  
  
Lizzie smiled, but more tears came to her eyes. Her mascara began to run and she hung her head low.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her, putting my hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up at me for a split second then looked down again. "I'm just overwhelmed, that's all."  
  
I put my hand under her chin and softly lifted her head. We stared deep into each others eyes. "It's okay." I smiled. "I'm here."  
  
Just then, she smiled and I thought of something really important I had to tell her.  
  
  
  
Hey!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy lately. Anyway, I have to correct a mistake or two in my story.  
  
First of all, I mentioned in the third chapter how Lizzie had kissed Gordo during the class picture. THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN YET. Oops! And Miranda didn't go to Mexico yet. But Louis and Tawny did give each other the tapes. And Tawny and Lizzie were talking about the thing being that Friday when it was two weeks from then. That was messed up.  
  
Sorry bout this cliffhanger. I'll update again soon (hopefully).  
  
Keep it Heavenly (and cool) this summer,  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	7. The Song Was For You

Chapter Seven: The Song Was For You  
  
Ren's POV  
  
So, here's my little theory:  
  
Even though he learned our new song in three days, he's still Larry Beale. And even though he is an awesome bass player, he's still Larry Beale. And even though he's making the Twitty-Stevens Connection 100 times better, he's still Larry Beale.  
  
And my life stinks.  
  
It was Wednesday afternoon. I was in our basement, squeezing in some science homework before practice. I was trying extra-hard to concentrate on the DNA structure, but all I could think of was Beale. Sure, he made us *sound* better, but he was not helping out the band to me. He was hogging up the glory of it all in my head. This band was my outlet from my stressful world, and my number one stress-causer clogged it up.  
  
Louis walked down the stairs with Tawny and Twitty. Louis and Tawny were, of course, holding hands and whispering back and forth to each other. Twitty was playing an air guitar and singing the chorus of our song to himself.  
  
"Hey Ren," said Louis and Tawny in unison. They approached me, all smiles, looking all lovey-dovey. Though it was Louis, it was still cute that he had somebody who loved him.  
  
"Hey guys," I said, standing up beside them. "Ready to start?" I took my place behind the mike.  
  
Twitty joined us. "Larry's not here yet."  
  
That made me angry. The Battle of the Bands was in two days and we needed all the practice time we could get. And, of course, Beale wasn't here yet. Though I hated when he WAS around, now I needed him to be back-up to my voice.  
  
Suddenly, I hear from behind me, "Hey Ren. Did ya miss me?"  
  
I turn very slowly. There stood Beale, stupid, smug grin on his face. I really wanted to punch that face. I mean you don't know how much I did. The sensation to do so was growing inside of me.  
  
"Hey Larry," said Louis. He handed him his bass guitar (A/N: Is that what it's called? I don't know). "Ready to rock?"  
  
Larry gave me one last smirk then turned to Louis. He took the instrument and said stupidly, "You know it!"  
  
Once we were all ready, I shouted into the mike, "Five! Six! Seven! Eight!"  
  
Twitty started out with his guitar. Then Louis and Larry came in. Then Tawny. Then it was my turn. I was SO ready. I was born ready. I began:  
  
"I've tried to ignore all signals that you sent my way.  
  
I tried to forget all things people told me say.  
  
And even though I tried,  
  
Our chances multiplied.  
  
I knew it was you I'd been searching for.  
  
Could it be that we are more than what we were?  
  
Not just friends but maybe more?  
  
The way things were cannot be seen in a futuristic dream.  
  
I think I'm feeling something that I've never felt before  
  
I've seen crushes come and go and it didn't hold me for long.  
  
But who ever knew the spell you had on me was so strong?  
  
And without a care,  
  
I made things nice and square.  
  
I gave you my heart with all the right pieces.  
  
Could it be that we are more than what we were?  
  
Not just friends but maybe more?  
  
The way things were cannot be seen in a futuristic dream.  
  
I think I'm feeling something that I've never felt before.  
  
I'll take your hand in mine and everything will be fine.  
  
I choose you over everyone else in the world.  
  
If only you would let me be perfect for you.  
  
You made my dreams come true.  
  
Could it be that we are more than what we were?  
  
Not just friends but maybe more?  
  
The way things were cannot be seen in a futuristic dream.  
  
I think I'm feeling something that I've never felt before."  
  
When we were done, I looked back at Larry. He was looking at me to. I don't know what came over us then, but we both smiled.  
  
"That was good," said Twitty. "Go again?"  
  
I woke myself up from the trance and turned away from Larry. "Um, yea," I answered, suddenly feeling like I was having an out-of-body experience. "Again."  
  
I didn't look at Larry again for the rest of the practice.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Gordo was looking me directly in the eye. His smile was so warm and understanding; I felt like I could tell him anything. I mean now he knew I liked him as more than a friend, but what did he think about that. He never told me.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said suddenly. "I have to you something."  
  
AL: Just look at how cute he looks. Whoa! Was that me? Talking about GORDO?  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo repeated, his hands starting shake. "You know I like you. A lot. A whole lot. You're the person I care most about in the world. But, you know, if you want to keep crushing on Ethan Craft, I'm okay with that. Me liking you doesn't have to effect your love life."  
  
I looked at Gordo then, trying hard to see through his tough appearance that was suddenly going soft. I knew he was lying, that he did care if I still liked Ethan.  
  
AL: But I don't like Ethan anymore. I don't like anyone but Gordo. How random is that?  
  
"Gordo," I began. But then I stopped. I had to think of just the right thing to say. After all, he was just the right person for me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
How could I have told Lizzie that she could like Ethan even though I liked her? I would never lie to Lizzie. Just because I didn't tell her the truth about me liking her until about two weeks ago, I would never flat-out lie to her.  
  
But maybe she didn't like Ethan anymore. She DID say that she like me, too, but after going after Ethan for so long, how could she stop liking him for me?  
  
"Gordo," she said softly. Then she stopped.  
  
"What Lizzie?" I asked, egging her on to continue without being obvious.  
  
She didn't say anything, only leaned in closer to me. I leaned in, too, not exactly thinking it over. We were really close now, so close I thought I would faint. Our lips were about to touch for a moment, a single moment, I knew.  
  
But right as I was about to kiss the girl of my dreams, I stopped and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
So Gordo and I didn't kiss. Even though I knew it would be a quick kiss, I didn't think Gordo, who like me, maybe even loved me, would ruin the moment and give me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
We pulled apart, both a little embarrassed. Our eyes just couldn't meet. Suddenly, I leaned in, knowing it was the right thing to do, and kissed him for a slight second (A/N: this about their quick kiss at the end of the movie. It looked like that).  
  
"Gordo," I whispered to him as I pulled away from his face. "The song was for you." 


	8. I Like Your Smile

Chapter Eight: I Like Your Smile  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
She kissed me. I just can't believe it.  
  
LIZZIE McGUIRE KISSED ME.  
  
And she wrote our song for me. "Why Not" was for me. Do you realize how special that made me feel? I know I sound totally corny, but it meant so much to me to know that she cared. I would do anything for her and to know that she feels that I should always be open with her, well, it's a good feeling.  
  
Anyway, after she pulled away from me and said, "Gordo, the song was for you," she shook her head in dizziness. "I hope you don't mind, Gordo, but I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep now." Her eyes slowly closed and her head rested on my shoulder.  
  
Well, that was awkward. It was uncomfortable yet comfy at the same. She was resting her head on my shoulder, something that hasn't happened since we were five. Then I thought of something. I knew Lizzie was out like a light, and this wouldn't do much, but I smiled and whispered into the night, "I love you, Lizzie."  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
I looked up. It wasn't Lizzie that had said that, but.  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ren's POV  
  
After practicing our new song about twenty more times, I declared, "Break time."  
  
Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Louis, Tawny, and Twitty went upstairs to get snacks. That left me and Larry alone.  
  
"Yo Ren," he said, popping into my vision. "I was just wondering if you, ya know, wanted to come with me to, ya know, check out where they're having the battle."  
  
At first, I was disgusted. I mean I was not in school, where I didn't have to breathe the same air as Beale, and here he was, in my house, in my band, asking me if I wanted to go someplace in PUBLIC together.  
  
"Larry," I said. "Why don't we try to spend as little time together as possible, okay?" I walked away from him.  
  
"Wait Ren," he said, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. We both looked down at HIS hand on MY shoulder for a moment, a very LONG moment. Then he released me and we both looked away, pretty much embarrassed.  
  
"Hey guys!" Louis shouted, entering the room with a big bag of potato chips. "Sorry to leave the French and the British alone for a second, but duty called." He tossed me the bag of chips.  
  
Twitty and Tawny came downstairs after him, Twitty with Cheese Munchies and Tawny with caramel popcorn. I got five cans of grape soda out from the mini-fridge and handed one to everyone. When I handed Larry his, though, our fingers touched for a slight second and he smiled at me. I liked it when Larry smiled at me. It was a nice feeling, like looking into a rainbow. So I smiled right back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Larry's POV  
  
I was smiling at Ren Stevens. Ren Stevens was smiling at me. It wasn't even awkward. It was actually kind of nice.  
  
"Larry," she suddenly said softly. "About your offer." She paused for a moment then took the grape soda out of my hand and poured it over my head. "Consider that a yes."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ren's POV  
  
Do you know how good it left to drench Larry in grape soda? Do you??? It was beyond awesome. It was better than when I dumped Sloppy Joe meat all over him (A/N: The Scrub Day episode). It was just an awesome feeling.  
  
Anyway, I DID agree to go with Larry to where they're setting up the Battle of the Bands. I'm really not sure why. But after we ate, practiced "The Way Things Were" about 50 more times, and ate again, it was time to go. Larry ran home to get changed (he played our song the whole time in one of Donnie's old jersey. It was too funny, though I didn't have a camera handy). Then I waited for him to come back to take me to ARCO Arena, where it was being held.  
  
I stood out on my front lawn, questioning myself. Why was I doing this? This was degrading. Wasn't being in the battle with him bad enough? Of course I wasn't going to tell anyone about this. People would start to get suspicious. And I couldn't even begin to think about what my boyfriend, Gil, would do. He'd probably be upset and dump me. I wasn't ready for that. I liked Gil. And even though I really liked Larry, too.  
  
WHOA THERE!!! Where did THAT come from? I don't like Larry Beale. HE'S LARRY BEALE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! He's my sworn enemy. I will hate his guts until the world comes to an end.  
  
And it might have very well done so when Larry pulled up right then.  
  
Yea, that's right. I said "pulled up." We're too young to drive, so what, you may ask, did he exactly pull up in? Well, it's more like pull up on. He pulled up ON an electric scooter.  
  
"Hey Vampira," he said with a laugh as he pulled off his helmet. "Ready to go?" He gave me one of his famous stupid smirks. Yep, his nice smile was gone and he was Larry Beale again.  
  
"Yea," I said reluctantly, looking at the scooter. "We're going on THIS?"  
  
"No, we're taking my Ferrari," said Larry sarcastically. "Now hurry up. Do you have a helmet?"  
  
I was losing my patience. "No."  
  
He tossed his helmet to me. "Use mine then Cruella. You'll need it more than me."  
  
Even though I really didn't want to, I put on Larry's helmet - which was way too big for me - and got on the back of his scooter. I reached around him and put my hands beside his on the handle bars.  
  
He laughed. "What are you doing -"  
  
I interrupted him. "No, no more female villain names or I'm off." I looked down at my hands. "And what do you mean, what am I doing?"  
  
Larry took my arms and put them around his waist. "They go there, SNOW WHITE, okay?"  
  
Though I found this REALLY disgusting, I said through tight lips, "Uh-huh."  
  
"Okay then," he said back. He started the motor. "Let's roll. We out."  
  
I sighed. He had to talk like some kind of freak during this horrible and humiliating time. I started thinking about what I would do if someone saw us, but my thoughts were interrupted by the sudden movement of the scooter. We zoomed past houses and trees, making everything seem like a colorful blur. I think I even smiled a little, enjoying the wind in my face and the sights before my eyes. I was having fun *and* holding Larry Beale tight at the same time.  
  
Soon we arrived at ARCO Arena. The parking lot was jam packed though. A lot of cars were pulling out, hardly giving us room to move.  
  
"Why are all these people here?" I asked Larry as we zipped past a slow- moving Jaguar.  
  
Larry turned the corner. "WNBA game just got done. Now the B.I.F.F. Records people can start moving stuff in for the battle."  
  
We stopped behind a big moving van. Larry and I hopped off and I handed him his helmet. "So how exactly are we getting in?" I asked him as he led me towards the back of the arena.  
  
We stopped at a door that said 'Keep Out: Employees Only' and Larry knocked on it. Waiting for a reply, he turned to me and said, "I know a guy."  
  
The door slowly opened and a guy that looked a lot like Larry in a purple uniform stepped out.  
  
"What up, cuz?" Larry shouted.  
  
"Not much," the guy replied. The two performed an incredibly stupid- looking handshake.  
  
"Whose the lady, cousin?" the guy asked Larry, looking at me.  
  
Larry made a face. "She's a Stevens." When his cousin made a face right back at him, Larry added, "She's in the band."  
  
SHE'S IN THE BAND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Well, that was it. I was about to get rid of the Larry Beale dilemma.  
  
But then Larry turned around gave me a smile, his rainbow smile, and I felt my knees go weak.  
  
Oh no. I was falling for Larry Beale.  
  
  
  
Like it? It's so evil to make Ren fall for Larry, but I had to. Keep those reviews coming. I won't update until I get ten. Just kidding. I could get one and a half for all I care. I really like this story and I'm keeping it going.  
  
Hey, if you get the chance, I seriously recommend reading "The Tale of the McGuire-Gordons" by PersonY2K, one of my favorite authors.  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	9. My Sacramento Girl

Chapter Nine: My Sacramento Girl  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Lizzie honey, wake up. We're here."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. Sunshine blazed through the windshield with extreme force, causing me to snap my eyes shut again. I was full of energy, I could tell, but I didn't feel like moving. I felt like crawling under a rock. It was like the world was cheering for me to wake up but I was telling it to shut up before I started the next ice age.  
  
"Lizzie, sweetie, c'mon! We've got lots to do today."  
  
I attempted to open up my eyes again. This time my mother blocked my view from the sun so they stayed open. She gave me a childish smile. "There's my beautiful girl." She kissed me on the forehead.  
  
What happened next was totally bizarre and utterly freaky.  
  
AL: Whoa! Since when is my mom going X-Files on me?  
  
My mom pulled away from giving me a kiss and I saw Gordo's head on her body. "Lizzie?" she said with concern, still with her voice, but coming out of Gordo's mouth.  
  
I suddenly felt very energetic. "I'm up!" I shouted, jumping from the car. Today was going to be a long day, I could tell.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Twitty's POV  
  
For the Battle of the Bands, there was a required Meet-and-Greet for all the contestants at 7:00 a.m. on Thursday morning. It was really more like a quick breakfast provided by Harry's Honey Ham where you met the competition. Two words: Whoop and eee.  
  
The worst thing about it was, though, was that we still had to go to school that day. We could only be at the stupid breakfast thing for half an hour then head for Lawrence Junior High.  
  
Mrs. Stevens dropped us all off at the Mountainside Hotel where the thing was. The atmosphere was really weird; I felt this weird vibe coming from our band. Louis and Tawny weren't quite all lovey-dovey as they usually were - just holding hands - and Ren and Larry were, well, kind of, meshed together, for lack of a better word. They kept making lame excuses to be next to each other. Like during the ride over. Ren insisted she would be fine sitting in the third row of seats with Beale. When her mom said, "Why don't you just sit in the front with me?" she got all nervous and stuttered, "Um, cuz I, um, have to talk to, um, Larry about, um, something."  
  
Whatever.  
  
We got out in front of the Mountainside Hotel. It wasn't huge but it wasn't tiny either. Bell boys in weird-looking uniforms were helping people out of a white Navigator. First a kid with curly brown hair got out, looking like he had been up all night. I looked the car's license plate, seeing it was from a dealership in L.A.  
  
Next a girl with dark brown hair got out. She looked happy to be out of the car. Then the other guy made a remark and she shouting, "Yea right Gordo!" and flicked his head.  
  
Then suddenly a pretty blonde girl raced out of the car. My mind went clear blank. She was gorgeous, like a pale goddess straight out of some legend. Her perfect blue eyes were red and blotchy, as if had been crying not to long ago. She stood in between the two others and tried desperately to give them good, clean smiles, but her unglued side came shining through with ease. The guy asked her what was wrong and she just said, "Nothing," then flashed him another bad smile.  
  
What I wouldn't give to be that guy, I thought. He's so lucky he even knows her.  
  
Yea, my Sacramento Girl.  
  
  
  
Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter's so short and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was working on "An Inch From Eden" on FictionPress.Com (under ParentTrap1011). READ IT!!!  
  
I cannot wait until Friday when that Chelsea/Eddie episode of That's So Raven is coming on! I'm kind of hoping that it doesn't work out or something so Raven will get jealous and kind of not. I swear I had a heart attack when I saw the commercial, and I don't know why. lol  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	10. A Political Turnaround

Chapter Ten: A Political Turnaround  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was drowsy. I was dizzy. I was Helen Hunt in "Twister." In a matter of hours, my world turned upside down. I had kissed my best friend, arrived in Sacramento, and seen Gordo's head on my mom's body. Can't get much weirder than that.  
  
Gordo, Miranda, and I were standing under the main entrance pavilion of the Mountainside Hotel, where we were staying. Bellboys were loading our suitcases on a trolley (A/N: Or whatever you call those things at hotels) and Matt was making faces at a lion statue beside the entrance.  
  
AL: Sure, count on Matt to be a total doof at a time like this.  
  
"Lizzie, can you help us with the bags?" my mom called from behind our car.  
  
AL: Do whatever she says, just as long as she has her own head.  
  
"Sure mom," I called back, my stomach wrenching into more knots at the thought of being in Sacramento for the Battle of the Bands.  
  
I joined my parents as they loaded their luggage onto the trolley. They looked like they had about five suitcases.  
  
"Whoa guys!" I exclaimed as I attempted to lift one. "Why did you bring so much stuff for four days in Sacramento?" I gave up on the bag quickly.  
  
"Eileen Stevens!"  
  
My dad stood up from his slumped over position and ran past me towards the pavilion. A short, red-haired woman was directing five kids through the entrance way. My dad ran to greet her, shouting, "Eileen Stevens! State senator Eileen Stevens!"  
  
"Mom," I said as I watched dad run up to the woman, flapping his arms like a chicken, "what's dad doing?"  
  
My mom looked at dad and the woman and laughed. "Oh, that's state senator Stevens." Mom cocked her head sideways. "I wonder what she's doing here?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Louis's POV  
  
My mom wanted to take us inside of the hotel to make sure we were okay instead of dropping us off.  
  
"Okay people!" she shouted over our excitement getting out of the van. "Let's go! You only have a half hour."  
  
We all hurried out of the car and got into the shade of the pavilion. Standing there, I was talking with Tawny about some girl she met on the internet that was going to be in the battle, Ren was whispering something to Larry and he was laughing - which was freaking me out tremendously - and Twitty was looking across the concrete driveway.  
  
He was staring at a blonde girl that was standing with another girl and a guy. She was pretty hot; she looked kind of flustered in some ways. She looked nervous and emotional.  
  
Suddenly, some guy comes running at us shouting, "State senator Eileen Stevens!" and pulling out a pen and newspaper from his back pocket.  
  
When he approached us, he squealed, "Senator Stevens! My name is Sam McGuire. I'm a political reporter for The Hillridge Times. I just LOVE your work."  
  
My mom blushed and shook the man's hand. "Thank you very much, Mr. McGuire."  
  
"Please, call me Sam." He gave her the biggest smile I had ever seen.  
  
"Okay," my mom replied. "Is that your family?" She pointed to the blonde girl and the other kids staring at us just we stared at them.  
  
"Yea," Sam answered. "The blondes are my wife, Jo, and my daughter, Lizzie. The little boy trying to eat the statue is my son, Matt. And the other two are my daughter's friends, Miranda and Gordo." He signaled them to come over. "Over here guys! A want you to meet a political genius."  
  
They came over to us slowly. The Gordo kid whispered something to Lizzie and she laughed.  
  
"Hello everyone," my mom said cheerfully. "You can all call me Eileen."  
  
Sam's wife shook mom's hand. "Hi Eileen. I'm Jo McGuire. Nice to meet you." She looked at me and smiled. "Well, well. What a beautiful family you have. I can see why you created that Family Care bill."  
  
"Hey!" Matt piped up from behind his dad. "I know you!" H pointed to me. "You're the Wild Boy! The one who went bizerk on national TV!" He bowed down gracefully. "I honor you're work."  
  
Both of our families had a hearty laugh while Tawny leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, that's my son," mom said. "But we mostly call him Louis. And this is his friend, Twitty, and his girlfriend, Tawny. And this is my daughter, Ren, and her friend Larry."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," said Jo.  
  
"Wait," said Lizzie. "Tawny Dean?"  
  
Tawny glanced sideways at me then answered, "Yea."  
  
"So you guys must be the Twitty-Stevens Connections!"  
  
"Yea," we all said in unison, though confused at the same time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I turned again to Tawny. "We met online, remember? I'm Gordo'sGrl51."  
  
AL: Oh my gosh! I did NOT just say that out loud!  
  
"What?" Gordo, Miranda, Matt, mom, and dad said at the same time.  
  
AL: Great, I said it out loud. Good going, McGuire.  
  
"Oh yea!" said Tawny. "It's great to meet you! You guys must be the Feel- Good Wallflowers!"  
  
"Yea," said Miranda. She shook Tawny's hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," said Tawny.  
  
Eileen looked down at her watch. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but my kids only have a half hour at the breakfast before they have to go to school."  
  
"Yea," said my mom. "We should probably be heading inside, too."  
  
And with that, we all made a swift move towards the door. But something about this whole thing seemed so strange.  
  
AL: Maybe it's because two boys are staring at you right now!  
  
Twitty and Gordo. 


	11. New Friends, New Feelings

Chapter Eleven: New Friends, New Feelings  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Since mom and dad had check in, Senator Stevens offered to drop us off at the Meet-and-Greet. We walked down through the lobby with her and the Twitty-Stevens Connection, none of speaking. Louis was holding hands with Tawny. That got me thinking about her internet advice. It obviously worked out for her. Louis looked like he was crazy about her. I quickly glanced at Gordo. His eyes were forward, humming "Boys of Summer" by The Artist (A/N: The Ataris). I turned away and kept my eyes forward as well, forgetting to breathe with all the thoughts racing through my minds.  
  
Suddenly, Tawny was next to me. "Hey," she said as we turned a corner. She peered over at Gordo. "So that's the lucky guy?"  
  
At first I couldn't figure out what she was talking about. Then that moment of utter embarrassment outside the hotel hit me like a tidal hurricane about Gordo'sGrl51 and I couldn't reject talking to Tawny now. She was obviously a much better advice giver than me.  
  
"Yea," I finally answered. I put a smile on my face. "That's Gordo."  
  
She nudged me as if we were old friends. "Well, he's cute." He looked over at Louis who was talking to Ren and Larry. "As you can see, I'm another particle to longer, curly hair."  
  
I laughed. "Yea, Louis is a cutie."  
  
Tawny shot her head back at me. "Hey, are you trying to move in on my man?" I could tell she was joking.  
  
"Oh yea, it was love at first sight." We shared a giggle.  
  
Suddenly, something told me to turn around. I knew I felt someone staring at me. It was Twitty. I quickly turned back around.  
  
"Tell me something about that Twitty kid," I said to Tawny as we approached the Banquet hall.  
  
Tawny opened her mouth to say something, but my arm was suddenly jerked in the other direction. "Gordo!" I shouted. "What are you do-"  
  
The culprit flung me around to see their face. It was Miranda.  
  
"Apparently you've got him burned on the brain," she said with a teasing smile. She nudged me and added, "Gordo'sGrl51."  
  
I tried to laugh but it didn't come out right. It was almost forced. Miranda's nudge suddenly felt alien to me. Tawny's nudge was more comfortable, and that sent a wave through me. This day was all topsy- turvy. I felt as if I was in a dream that you don't get even before you wake up. I felt that my alarm clock would soon go off and I'd have to get up for school. It wasn't happening though. Gordo knew I liked him, total strangers knew I liked him, and my closest friends (not mention enemy) knew I liked him.  
  
And most overwhelming of all, I knew I liked him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Senator Stevens led us through two big, brown doors with a depiction of a mountain carved into them. Stepping through them was like stepping into another dimension. Music blasted through speakers in all corners of the huge room. Lines all tables stretched from one side to the others. All types of kids filled the place. I felt like I was wearing a sign that said 'Average Joe' on me when I saw all of them.  
  
"Well, these people certain don't follow the herd," Miranda whispered to me.  
  
"Okay kids," Mrs. Stevens said to us, "this is were I leave you." She hugged Ren and Louis and then turned to Lizzie, Miranda, and me. "It was nice to meet you kids. I hope we meet again." Then she walked past us and left.  
  
"Does anyone else here think that we were the only group of people that walked in with an adult?" Louis announced.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ren said.  
  
We all looked at the others kids again, almost reluctantly. Sure enough, they were staring at us, most likely thinking, 'Who are the dopes that walked in with Mama of the Year?'  
  
"Well, I guess we gotta go mingle," said Larry.  
  
"Yea, I guess so," Miranda replied.  
  
Larry walked away with Ren, holding hands. This seemed to catch the attention of the rest of their bandmates because all three of their jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"Maybe it's just me," Louis said, "but I think something seriously wrong has happened to my sister."  
  
"And Larry too," Twitty added.  
  
"Hey Louis," Tawny said to him, "remember how you called them the French and the British?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well, they became allies in the end."  
  
That seemed to trigger something inside of Louis, because he began laughing and soon Twitty and Tawny along with. And before I knew it, Lizzie was joining them.  
  
"I'm guessing they were enemies at one point?" she asked Louis.  
  
"An angel and a demon," was his answer.  
  
"Yea but who's who?" Twitty laughed.  
  
This time, we all joined in.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
During the Meet-and-Greet, the Twitty-Stevens Connection and the Feel-Good Wallflowers mostly stuck together. In fact, we didn't talk to anybody else. I spent most of my time with Tawny. I felt like I could confide in her about anything. I noticed Gordo and Louis getting along. Tawny had said that Louis was a director and I had that that was Gordo's thing, so we figured that was what they were talking about.  
  
"Unless they're talking about us," Tawny had said jokingly.  
  
"No, not Gordo," I had said back.  
  
"You know he's probably thinking about you," Tawny said. "Most likely can't get his mind off of you."  
  
"Ha, yea right," I had said, secretly wishing it.  
  
"Seriously," she had retaliated. "I can tell he sweats you. He keep stealing sideways glances at you."  
  
"Really?" I looked over at Gordo, and sure enough, I caught is eyes wondering towards me then snapping. I looked at his lips and thought about our kiss, wondering if it would ever happen again. It was so nice, so real. . .  
  
Before I knew it, a half hour had gone by and Mrs. Stevens was back to collect her kids. I felt disappointed about Tawny going, I felt a really good vibe between us.  
  
AL: But I think that was the longest time I ever completely and unintentionly ignored Miranda.  
  
When they left, I sauntered over to where Gordo was and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey," he said. "Are you having fun?"  
  
AL: Well, if you want that kiss again, McGuire, you better do something about it.  
  
I put my hand on top of Gordo's and smiled at him. "I'm having the time of my life."  
  
The life I was sure I wanted to spend with Gordo.  
  
  
  
Heyy! Sry it took me ssooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update. If u saw cheaper by the dozen, gimme a shout out! It was SO good! Lol it was good despite the fact im really not hilary duff fan oo and if u happened to c the musical mamma mia, check out my fanfic for it. Im desperate for reviews for it! Lol btw, I'll be updating more often now!  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


End file.
